happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Gotta Bandit to You
I've Gotta Bandit to You 'is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Howdy *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Fuzzy *Pierce *Pop *Cub *Hippy *Generic Tree Friends *Billy, Willy, and Milly Plot A ringing burglar alarm is heard as Lifty and Shifty dash out of a bank with sacks full of money, as Fuzzy tries to stop them. They go to their car but find it missing, oblivious to them it was stolen by Pierce, who has painted it black. They look around and spot a black horse, hopping onto it and riding away. Howdy is seen relaxing nearby when Lifty and Shifty pass by him. Fuzzy arrives and begs him to stop the theives. Howdy then tips his hat. As Lifty and Shifty ride off, they notice Howdy chasing them on his horse. Shifty kicks the horse to make it move faster. As Howdy chases, he sees a car drive next to him and sees Cub waving at him. He notices the chase is now on the road. Hippy drives along, when Lifty and Shifty's horse jumps in front of him. He swerves to avoid it, but crashes into another car. Several other cars crash into the heap seconds later, followed by a huge truck. Howdy's horse rides up the truck's tank and jumps down from the pile of cars. The chase continues further in the countryside. Willy, Billy, and Milly are seen having a barbecue, when Lifty and Shifty pass by and steal their meat. Willy gets enraged and shoots bullets at them, missing. Lifty and Shifty look back and laugh, causing them to crash into a crowd of cactuses. They crawl out, injured but alive, and see a handcar on a train track. Howdy rides his horse and sees the two raccoons riding down the rails on the handcar. He makes his horse go faster, but to no avail. As hope seems lost, Howdy spots a loose nail on a train track of a bridge. He quickly grabs a horseshoe from his horse's foot and throws it. The horseshoe hits the nail, makes it and the bridge come loose. Lifty and Shifty fall off the bridge and into the valley below. They crawl out of the debris and notice Howdy glaring at them, tipping his hat. As Lifty and Shifty prepare to escape, they are crushed by the heavy sacks of money they stole. Howdy takes the sacks of money and walks off to return them. Suddenly, he is covered in a shadow and then gets crushed by a large train which also fell off the bridge. Meanwhile, Pierce is seen driving the car he stole and painted. Then a shadow appears and a hoof stomps right into the front hood. The hoof then stomps into Pierce's head. The crook was none other than the black horse stolen by Lifty and Shifty, who is now covered with cactus needles. The horse drives the car off into the sunset, making an evil neigh. Moral "''Saddle up and Buckle up!" Deaths #Hippy and numerous generic tree friends are killed in a crash. #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by their sacks of money. #Howdy is crushed by a train. #Generic tree friends in the train could have died when it fell off the bridge. #The black horse stomps Pierce's head with its hoof. Injuries #Lifty, Shifty, and the black horse crash into cactuses. #Lifty and Shifty fall off a bridge. Trivia #This is the second episode to portray Howdy in the west. The first was Wild West Side. #Cloudy originally had Fuzzy's role, and later was going to be trampled by a horse. She was soon removed for reasons unknown. #This is ('''debatably) the first time Billy, Willy, and Milly all survive the same episode (though, they may of all survived Voodoo Your Buisness). This is also the first episode where Fuzzy survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 9 Episodes